leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Momiji, the White Patrol Tengu
|date = December 29th, 2012 |health = 70 |attack = 60 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 455 (+85) |mana = 200 |damage= 51 (+2.8) |range = 175 |armor = 12 (+4) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+3%) |healthregen = 6.55 (+0.618) |manaregen = |speed = 345 }} Momiji, the Petty Patrol Tengu is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Tengus use Speed instead of Mana. For further information, look here. unused speed. }} Momiji slashes in a circle, dealing physical damage. This ability deals extra 30% damage when enemies are stunned or feared. |leveling= (+ 20% current speed) (+ 26% current speed) |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= speed |range= 400 }} Momiji takes less damage from enemies attacking in front of her. |description2 = Momiji charges forwards, dealing physical damage along the way which stops upon colliding with the first enemy champion it hits, stunning it for 1.75 seconds. The passive's effect is halved while this ability is on cooldown. |leveling= (+ 1% per 20 current speed) |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= 80 |costtype= speed |range= 625 }} Momiji raises team morale, increasing her own attack speed and movement speed for 5 seconds. Her allies gain half of the bonus. |leveling= 600 |cooldown= 10 |cost= 50 |costtype= speed }} Momiji releases a roaring wolf spirit that charges towards a target direction, which stops at the first enemy it hits, chomping and dealing magic damage. A second later the spirit explodes, dealing further magic damage and also fears enemies. |leveling= (+ 100% bonus speed) 500 1000 |cost= 100 |costtype= speed |cooldown= |range= 1000 }} Notes and Nonsense Different to Japanese crow tengus like [[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Aya,_the_Imaginary_Archive_of_Tradition| Aya]] and [[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Hatate,_the_Modern_Psychography_Reporter| Hatate]], Momiji is the Chinese wolf variant. Devoted to Lord Tenma, she respects and obeys his every command. Contrary to popular fanon belief, she doesn't have a good relationship with Aya, fighting whenever they meet. Her ability to look at large distances and a developed sense of smell make her the perfect scout and defender for the tengu society. *Passive: I had to go with her theme, the ability to look at large distances. Average champions have 1400-1500 sight range, so at level 1, Momiji will have extra 200 sight range if her speed resource is full. As the levels go up, Momiji can see further than anybody, with a theoretical sight range of 2300, as wide as level 1 ultimate. This is useful when scouting unwarded areas especially around late game where Baron is an important objective, champions in bushes are still invisible though. *Q: Standard aoe skill. Dealing extra damage to stunned or feared enemies make her a threat that shouldn't be left ignored. *W: Single-target dash CC. This also allows Momiji to tank if she's taking damage from the front. The built-in defenses do not help her if she is retreating. *E: Team boost. -ish except that it doesn't provide a passive when unused and it provides attack speed instead. *R: Crowd control ultimate. The fear is delayed after 1 second when the spirit wolf hits an enemy, so the enemies are given a very brief window of opportunity to get out. Theoretical Item Build Quotes ;Upon selection *''"I heard you and I will serve you."'' ;Attacking *''"Assaulting intruders."'' *''"They will fear me."'' *''"The white wolf roars."'' *''"A good opportunity."'' *''"Fangs getting itchy."'' *''"Get out of here!"'' *''"Now's the chance to mate the King."'' *''"I'll hear yelping soon."'' *''"Time to generate a presence."'' *''"They won't like my bite."'' *''"Sword to slash and shield to bash."'' ;Movement *''"Scouting."'' *''"Marching forward."'' *''"My senses are amplified."'' *''"Are there enemies there?"'' *''"Sharpening my fangs."'' *''"Ooh, there's something shiny over there."'' *''"There's a difference between tactics and strategy."'' *''"No, I'm not a dog."'' *''"For Lord Tenma."'' *''"Ready and waiting."'' *''"As fast as I can."'' ;Taunt *''"Checkmate, you have just lost."'' *''"Your tactics are astonishingly flimsy."'' *''"I read your moves, and they're poorly executed."'' ;Joke *''"Did I mention you just got mated? Wait a sec..."'' *''"I'm not a white Husky, I'm a white wolf...'' *''"I don't have any good ideas for a joke... *whines*"'' ;Joke when an allied 20px Nitori is nearby *''"A round of shougi? Sure."'' This will probably be my last champion using Speed as a resource. Momiji's kit is a tank-bruiser hybrid, built with damage, strong single-target CC and a soft CC ultimate. In my opinion, this kits seems to be simpler than other concepts. Overall, the kit feels much better now compared to my earlier idea. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 14:51, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Music Time * Fall of Fall ~ Autumnal Waterfall * Awakening Wolf's Instinct (Unofficial) Category:Custom champions